<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heartthrob by androgynousmikewheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856677">heartthrob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler'>androgynousmikewheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will notices someone has a gaggle of admirers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heartthrob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will watches as Mike slouches out of calculus, long curls bouncing. Will smiles as he notices a gaggle of girls with the same focus.</p>
<p>Mike is oblivious to all of them as he approaches Will, swinging open his locker, already ranting about the X-Men.</p>
<p>Will just laughs.</p>
<p>Mike’s eyes question him. “What?”</p>
<p>Will leans in close and whispers, “Just glad to know I’m dating a teen heartthrob.”</p>
<p>Mike splutters. “What now?”</p>
<p>“If you think I’m the only one looking at your lips during class, you’re not paying attention.”</p>
<p>Mike blushes. “You look at my lips?”</p>
<p>Will raises his eyebrows. “Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>